Histoire d'oiseau
by eysselia
Summary: Thème : Irascible/Transparent. Perso : Iwaizumi / Kageyama / Hinata / Oikawa Petite histoire drôle (ou du moins je l'espère) sanx prétention.


_Les conversations c'est bien ça donne des idées... bon certe un peu bizarre j'avoue. Thanks Noyaume pour l'inspiration._

 ** _Thème :_** _Toujour Irascible/Transparent_

 ** _Défis du troisème gynmase la roue de la fortune_**

 ** _Pairing : IwaKage_** _toujours_ _avec la présence d'OIakwa, mais cette fois-ci en plus d'Hinata qui a son importance !_ ** _  
_**

 _Différence ? C'est censé être drôle..._

* * *

Oikawa soupira en terminant le dernier carton. Il adorait son appartement avec ces murs aux briques apparentes, ces portes de verre tricolore plus ou moins transparente, ces vitres de couleur rappelant des vitraux mais dans un désigne d'art moderne. C'était certain qu'il regrettait de devoir partir habiter autre part, mais il n'avait guère le choix avec Kageyama. Parce que oui c'était bel et bien à cause de ce stupide Kageyama qui ne cessait de tourner autour de son Iwa-chan qu'il c'était résolut à devoir déménager.

Comme ça son Iwa-chan n'aurait plus à subir les avances constante de l'autre emmerdeur. Bien qu'il devait reconnaître qu'il ne semblait pas non plus le repousser clairement. C'était donc à lui de s'assurer que le scouateur disparaisse de leur vie et ce une bonne fois pour toute. Vu que peu importe le nombre de fois ou il l'avait viré celui-ci revenait à la charge, il n'avait d'autre choix que de quitter son cher appartement.

Il sortit de la chambre, carton dans les bras, pour arriver dans le séjour. Son attention fut aussitôt attiré par la cage à oiseau. Instantanément ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta alors que ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'un rage non contenue. La seconde d'après le carton rencontra le sol pendant qu'il se précipitait hurlant :

-Kageyama ! Espèce d'oiseau de malheur* comment oses-tu ? Je vais…

Le pigeon voyant approcher l'humain dans une colère terrible et gesticulant, eut la bonne idée de prendre la tangente vite fait bien fait par la fenêtre ouverte. Oikawa toujours énerver la claqua vers le bas pour la fermé maudissant le piaf pour oser draguer son oiseau.

Parce que oui, Iwaizumi Hajime, mainate** de son état, surnommé Iwa-chan se faisait harcelé par le foutu même pigeon, surnommé Kageyama, comme l'entreprise rival à celle ou travaillait le brun.

Du moins c'était le point de vue d'Oikawa.

* * *

Tobio regardait l'appartement désormais vide ou c'était trouvé auparavant son âme sœur. Il mettrait son aile à couper que cela venait de l'humain stupide. Mais qu'à cela ne tiennes il retrouverait Hajime. Après tout il était un génie parmi ses congénères. Et avait aussi un caractère obsessionnel, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de son asocialité.

* * *

Oikawa était quelqu'un d'aimable, de bon goût, contrairement à ce que disait ses proches amis, et n'était pas du tout fou. Alors oui il avait un oiseau à trois appellation différentes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisque que ce dernier répondait au trois. Iwaizumi était le nom de l'élevage ou il l'avait acheté, c'était tout normal que cela fasse le nom de famille, Hajime était le prénom qu'il avait choisit avec soin et qui représentait bien le fait qu'il était le premier oiseau qu'il avait eut. Les deux ensemble faisant un peu l'on il l'avait tout naturellement raccourcis à Iwa-chan. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas des choix judicieux.

Mais pour l'instant il se préoccupait plus du fait qu'il se faisait espionner. Il le sentait depuis le fond de ses tripes quelqu'un l'observait. Son regard quitta le fond de sa limonade, à travers laquelle il regardait la table, pour parcourir les alentours de la terrasse du café ou il se trouvait. Ses yeux se fixèrent avec colère sur un des pigeons du groupe de l'autre côté de la rue. Il reconnaîtrait Kageyama entre mille et ne manqua pas de le faire à l'instant présent.

La seule chose qui le retient de ne pas lui balancer son verre dessus était qu'avec les nombreux passant le projectile avait de forte chance de ne jamais atteindre sa cible. Foutu piaf.

* * *

Tobio se posait sur chaque balcon de l'immeuble, où il avait vu l'humain stupide entrer, et vérifiait attentivement sir il ne voyait pas Hajime avant de passer au suivant. Il commençait à désespéré quand enfin il aperçut son compagnon. Parce oui, monsieurs dames, ils étaient en couple, merci bien.

Il fonça à tire d'aile, tout heureux, vers son amour. Il pouvait enfin le…

* * *

Hinata dégustait tranquillement un chocolat chaud que son client lui avait offert après la pose et le nettoyage des nouvelles vitres de la baie vitré. Oikawa, le client venait d'ouvrir la cage de son oiseau. Le noiraud en sortit pour observer avec intérêt les montants des vitres. Sa famille pouvait se vanter avec raison que leurs vitres étaient les plus transparentes qui soit. Finalement le mainate toqua quelque coup de bec comme pour vérifié la présence d'une fenêtre avant de se détourner satisfait et de se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Qui pour une raison inconnu filmait la baie vitrée.

-C'est moi ou il a vérifié qu'il y avait une vitre, s'ébahit Shôyô.

-Oui, mon Iwa-chan est si intelligent, ronronna le brun en le regardant, toujours filmant vers l'extérieur, pendant que l'oiseau frottait sa petit tête emplumé contre la joue de Tooru. Après tout c'est…

Bong !

Hinata sursauté et tourna rapidement son regard vers la vitre pour y découvrir qu'un pigeon venait de s'assommer dessus. Sa famille ne se vantait vraiment pas pour rien.

* * *

Tobio revint à lui le corps douloureux se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer. Puis voyant Hajime non loin il avança afin de le rejoindre, pour se prendre… hé bien rien de visible en tout cas. Il réessaya et se cogna à nouveau contre une surface dure. Il regarda un instant se questionnant sur cet étrange chose avant de décider qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre par un mur invisible.

Il vit l'humain se tordre de rire et s'énerva. Cela était certainement de sa faute, mais il ne se laisserait pas écarter si facilement. Il frappa en vain le mur invisible avant de s'apercevoir que flottait de petite lettre dans un coin.

« Hinata »

Il cria de rage, jurant qu'un jour il parviendrait à battre cet humain et cet nouvel allié Hinata.

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime Iwa-chan, regarda avec lassitude son partenaire se cogner contre la vitre. On l'avait prévenu qu'à part pour se repérer les pigeon n'étaient pas très intelligent, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à ce point là.

Oikawa continuait de rire du spectacle et il lui enfonça son bec dans la peau pour le faire taire, criant "La ferme !". Qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver la guerre entre c'est deux là. Franchement il ne savait même pas pourquoi il aimait ces deux idiot. Deux imbécile dans un sens différent en plus, à croire qu'il aimait juste l'idiotie.

* * *

 _* Petite référence au corbeau connu comme oiseau de malheur et donc karasuno ^^  
_

 _**Alors le mainate est un oiseau noir et au bec coloré qui est reconnu pour ça capacité à imiter la voix humaine.  
_

 _Alor verdict ?_


End file.
